


First Class Flight Home

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [29]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hugs, Kisses, Other, Roller Coasters, Romance, Stand Alone, Sweet, demigod bertrum, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Bertrum and Lacie get stuck on a roller coaster. Luckily for them, who needs a jet when you have wings?
Relationships: Lacie Benton/Bertrum Piedmont
Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016235
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	First Class Flight Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aintnoonefancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintnoonefancy/gifts).



> A commission for the absolutely lovely darling Fancy ;;;;;;; <<<333 thank you so much this means the world

“I knew we should not have trusted those junior engineers,” Bertrum grumbled, pulling the emergency hatch to release them from the seats. Bertrum looked at Lacie, and saw within the tranquil woman the younger lady she had been, panicking and holding tight to his arm, hir joyous and terrified screams filling the air, mingling with his laughter. Seeing hir now, like this, that self same gleam of excitement in hir eyes, hir lips twitching with anticipation of a holler, reminded him of all the time they had spent together. He smiled at Lacie, giving hir a nudge as he inspected the area around them. “Remember the first time we made a faulty coaster?”

“Yeah, of course I do,” Lacie chuckled in reply, exhaling, folding hir arms behind hir head and leaning back to look at the sunset. “We were stuck on it for at least three hours.”

“At the very least,” Bertrum agreed. Lacie’s muscular arm tossed over his shoulders. He leaned into it with a soft pink blush dotting his olive cheeks. “But this time, I think we shouldn’t spend too much time here, don’t you? I’d love to head home for dinner. Though, my dear, the sunset is beautiful. Rather like yourself.”

“Oh, it’s like that now, isn't it?” she rose an eyebrow, rising to an unproposed challenge. “As soon as you’re in the mood of wooin’ a fella you come across all smooth?”

“Well, er, I’d say that it is more when I’m comfortable with said ‘fella’,” Bertrum’s blush grew over his ears. He snuggled against his partner, and pecked hir cheek. “You know that I love you, Lacie?” 

“Aw, aren’t you a sweet,” she cooed, and kissed him on the lips, shutting down his brain briefly. “But yes, I agree with ya. We should head home.”

“Want to take first class?” he offered quietly, looking at his polished shoes. He could feel Lacie’s arm flex on his back, and his shoulder blades itched with prolepsis. “A personal flight, straight from here to all the way home.”

“Oh? And where is this flight coming from?” Lacie inquired, pulling hir arm away to fold them, a teasing expression on hir face. “And first class, fancy. Really now?”

“Oh, yes really,” Bertrum stood on the platform, looking offended, but clearly was merely joking about. “I see that you doubt my abilities. If you think so hollowly of me, I suppose I’ll just jump off of here.”

“Bert, wait-” Lacie protested, but he stepped off. She snorted as he fell a few feet, waiting for his brilliant translucent wings to catch him. He floated up to hir, a jackal grin on his face. She shoved him away gently, joshing. “Show off.”

“Come along, darling Lacie,” Bertrum opened his arms to hir, gliding a bit closer. “I’ll catch you, my dear, if you’re quick enough to catch me.”

“Or, maybe, you’d have to be quick enough to catch  _ me _ ,” she smirked, and then dove towards the ground in the opposite direction. Bertrum yelped above hir, and she could hear the wind rushing by him as he swooped to save hir. Lacie laughed when his speed driven flight slowed, turning into a slow coasting. “Well, aren’t you a real life Superman.”

“Oh, no, not at all,” he responded instantly. “That would be you, Lacie.”

“Bertie, you are as well,” she pouted, and kissed his cheek. “Take us home, though.”

“Alright, dearest,” Bertrum’s smile touched into his eyes, soft on his lips, his purplish hair flowing back with their motion forward, his love held in his arms gently, their floating passage disturbed by no one and nothing. Above Bertrum’s remote house was the perfect place for flying, and the studio on the outskirts of the town, and thus it was in the optimal position for them to take the high road home whenever they pleased. The sky above them was a deep azure, Bertrum’s powerful wings aeronautically swerving them through the great blue expanse, and the humidity would have wreaked havoc on Lacie’s hair had she not put it in dreadlocks. They floated through a cloud on silver wings, shattering and refracting light about them, a glistening golden halo forming above their heads, reflecting the glow of the setting sun. The clouds puffed by like so many bits of cotton candy whisping about. The tranquility may have seemed to be broken by Bertrum’s words, but to them, it flowed along with their evening just right. “Should I do some tricks or have we had enough fun for the night?”

“Maybe a few loops, Bertrum,” she answered, grinning, hir arms tight around his shoulders. Bertrum smiled, and obliged, taking them off in big looping swirls, small spinning dives, eliciting laughter from both of them. Any man would have grown exhausted from the tedious use of pinions, but not Bertrum. As long as Lacie was in his arms, he could do anything. Their twirling rustled the canopy beneath them, sending blossoms scattering about. They rose and fell with each pump of the mythological wings, ancient flight mingling with modern suits and love. Lacie signalled Bertrum that he could stop the aerobatics, and he was happy to. Lacie settled against Bertrum’s fluttering chest, sighing happily, making his heart thrum. “Bertrum, this is lovely. What if we slept on a cloud? I know we can’t, but imagine them more solid… imagine falling asleep, and ending up somewhere completely different because of the scattering of the winds?”

“Isn’t that a bit like life, though, Lacie?” he mused back. She paused, in thought, and hir smile grew just a tad more, and she replied, “I guess you’re right, Bertie.” 

He drifted downwards as soon as their cottage was in sights, and they landed right at the front door. 

“After you,” Bertrum opened the door, and Lacie rolled hir eyes before striding within. “Right before we went to work I set dinner to bake.” 

“Sounds wonderful,” Lacie hummed, and pulled him in by his neatly done bowtie to kiss him.


End file.
